The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
With the advent of camera-based portable devices (e.g., cell phones, tablets, game systems, etc.), there has been a growing rise in desire for augmented or virtual reality content. Augmented reality content can be superimposed on images of real-world objects to enhance a consumer's experience. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,309 to Gazzuolo titled “Virtual Fitting Room”, filed Jun. 29, 2001, describes a process by which a consumer's measurements are determined based on a mathematical model of a body. The measurements are then used to adjust a garment model, which can then be superimposed on an image of the consumer. The approach taken by Gazzuolo allows the consumer to “virtually” try on the garment.
Although there are numerous examples across many market segments of superimposing augmented reality (AR) content on the real-world, humans can still determine that the superimposed AR content is fake. The reason is that the AR content is rendered as crisp, computer generated graphics that do not match the actual nature of the real-world as imaged by a device sensor.
Others have put forth effort to modify content so that it appears more natural. U.S. patent application publication 2013/0002698 to Geiger et al. titled “Virtual Lens-Rendering Augmented Reality Lens”, filed Jun. 30, 2011, describes techniques for modifying the illumination characteristics of a scene based on environmental illumination information. When the scene is rendered, the modification provides for additional realism.
Still others have attempted to use object information to aid correcting images. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,538,144 to Benitez et al. titled “Methods and Systems for Color Correction of 3D Images”, filed internationally on Nov. 21, 2006, discusses using albedo information determined during image capture to correct color information. Additionally, U.S. patent application publication 2014/0085625 to Ahmed et al. titled “Skin and Other Surface Classification using Albedo”, uses albedo information about types of materials (e.g., skin) to determine albedo for objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,324,688 to Moghaddam titled “Face Relighting for Normalization of Direction Lighting”, filed Feb. 14, 2005, uses albedo to determine lighting direction from an input image. Moghaddam using skin albedo information to construct an albedo map from an image of a person's face, from which lighting information can be obtained.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include only commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.